


Crush On The Bad Boy

by PaladinAlby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Been wanting to write this for a while, Fluff, I LIVE FOR THIS SHIP, M/M, Making Out, bless him, geoff is just geoff, making out in the bathroom, ryan is such a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Highschool AURyan Haywood, straight A student, has a massive crush on the school's number one bad boy, Geoff Ramsey. How will this play out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad under my account spacedadslays
> 
> [Unedited]

Geoff was your typical school bad boy, covered in tattoos, wears a leather jacket even when it was roasting outside and has bad grades. He swear like a sailor, he back talks teachers every chance he gets and hes an asshole. But, apparently, that didn’t stop Ryan Haywood, straight A student and basically teacher's pet, from developing a massive crush on Geoff. 

He couldn't help it really, Geoff had a certain charm about him, and rumour had it that Geoff was bisexual, giving Ryan all sorts of confidence in his chance with the other boy. What didn’t boosten his confidence was the fact that Geoff barely even knew that he existed, not that Ryan would expect him to, he was usually really quiet and secluded from everyone.

Currently, it was lunch time and Ryan was sat with his friends Miles, Kerry and Lindsay, all talking about all the new video games coming out. Ryan would slip in and out of the conversation but mostly sat quietly and listened, sometimes he would change his focus onto his crush who was talking way too loud to be appropriate. Not that Ryan minded, he enjoyed the other boys voice, as hysterical as it can become, it was almost soothing. 

“-an, hey Ryan!” Miles called, snapping his fingers in front of the taller boys face. Ryan turned his focus to his group of friends and raised an eyebrow at them.

“Honestly, you need to just ask him out already.” Ryan rolled his eyes at Miles who continued grumbling about sexual frustration in the air. 

“Not gonna happen.” He replied, taking a big bite out of his apple after. 

“Ah yes, why would i ever think that Ryan Haywood, a man that can't even ask his parents to go to a friends house, would ever be able to go and ask his crush out. How foolish of me.” Miles said, louder than Ryan would have liked. Kerry chuckled at that and Lindsay was trying to hide her smile. 

“Like you can talk, how long have you had a crush on that Jon kid huh? Why haven’t you asked him out yet?” Miles glared at Ryan, pulling the finger at him. “Exactly”.

Ryan ate more of his apple and changed his focus on Geoff again, who unexpectedly was also staring at Ryan. 

The georgian boy tensed up, his body freezing in place as he locked eyes with the school's bad boy. He expected a snarl from the boy, or a ‘what the fuck you looking at’. What he didn't expect was for the boy to smirk and wink at him, making Ryan blush harder than he has in his life. Ryan turned away as soon as he could, looking down at his food, trying not to let the foolish smile form on his face. 

“Oh shit, Geoff’s walking over here.” Lindsay whispered and Ryan kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact again.   
He felt someone sit next to him and he just knew it was Geoff, he glanced up slowly and the boy still had the smirk on his face. Ryan tried to fight down, but failed miserably, the blush that crept up his face. Geoff’s smirk on grew wider. 

“Well aren’t you a cutie.” Geoff spoke, his voice taking on a flirtatious tone. He heard Lindsay choke on her food and to be honest, he would have too. No one has ever called him “cute” not even “attractive”. Ryan opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, closing his mouth and making a very pathetic sound in the base of his throat.

“Not much of a talker then? Well that’s fine, i talk a lot. My names Geoff, and a little birdie told me that you are very much fascinated with me.” For someone who was failing his classes, his speech wasn’t that bad. 

“Who the hell told you that?” Kerry jumped in and suddenly Geoff looked annoyed at the interruption. 

“As i just said, a little birdie.” Geoff deadpanned, giving a glare to Kerry and then moving his focus back on Ryan. Kerry mumbled a the word ‘rude’ but then shut his mouth. “Anyways, what’s your name cutie?” 

“I-I'm uh Ryan. Ryan Haywood.” He mentally slapped himself for stuttering, but Geoff didn't seem to bothered by it, instead he looked pleased at the effect he was having on Ryan.

“My god you really are adorable. Well Ryan, you can expect to see me a whole lot more.” Geoff said, winking at the boy before standing up and walking away. Ryan stayed in place, staring at the now empty space where Geoff sat. 

“Oh my god.” Miles said, his voice a little breathless from how tense he was. 

“Yea.” Ryan replied, still in a state of shock.

“He’s a bit of an asshole.” Lindsay hit Kerry for his remark and told him to shut up.

\---

Geoff made good on his promise, he started to sit next to Ryan in the classes they shared, flirting with him as much as possible to get him to blush. When he could, Geoff would walk Ryan home, or more so he followed Ryan home, at first it was a bit awkward for Ryan, but as time went on he became more comfortable and talked to Geoff more and more.

Soon they became pretty good friends, sitting at lunch together when they could, or rather when Geoff didn't have detention or was ditching. 

And then on one fateful day, as Ryan was shoving his bag into his locker, and grabbing the books he would need for the morning, Geoff grabbed him and dragged him away from the lockers and into the boy's bathroom. Ryan was complaining at Geoff as the other boy ushered some other boys out of the bathroom so they were alone.

“What the hell Geoff, i need to get to class.” Ryan said, and Geoff only smirked at him, stepping closer to him and invading his space. Ryan suddenly tensed up at how close the boy was.

“Yea yea we get it, you’re good student who is never late and never misses a day but hear me out.” Geoff said, stepping more into his space so that their faces were mere inches apart. “Now i'm not one for chick flick moments, hell i hate them, so i'm just gonna be straight forward not that there's anything straight about what i'm gonna say. Ryan, i like you, a lot, and i really wanna kiss you right now so do you like me too or not?”

Ryan stood for a moment, shocked at what Geoff just said. His crush actually liked him, his crush of like 4 years liked him and wanted to kiss him. And suddenly, Ryan became so confident to do something he thought he would never be able to do. He surged forward and kissed Geoff hard, making the boy stumble back a bit. Immediately Geoff kissed back, one hand going to the back of Ryan’s neck and pulling him in more, deepening the kiss. Ryan moaned into against Geoff’s lips when he felt the boy's tongue swipe against his bottom lip, asking for entrance which Ryan happily gave.

They made out for what felt like hours but really was a few minutes, Ryan ending up pressed against the sinks, Geoff attacking his neck with wet kisses and bites. What made them part away was the sound of someone entering the bathroom, the person being Miles and yelling in shock. 

“Jesus christ!” Miles yelled, looking away quickly. 

Geoff huffed at the intrusion and Ryan looked down shyly, his face a bright red colour. 

“I guess that puts an end to that then. I've gotta go but i will see you at lunch yea?” Geoff said to Ryan, the other boy nodding an affirmative. Geoff smiled and kissed Ryan one more time before pushing past Miles and leaving the bathroom. Ryan’s heart was fluttering as the events of before finally processed in his mind.

“I would say sorry but this is a public bathroom.” Miles said, staring at Ryan with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Ryan said with a fond smile, leaving the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
